preianhga bpoi atre chili con c asrne anmds fucing died oh n o
by finekid
Summary: why didf npioreanmha boi nhacvwe to die so fuckliunbg facst why imk crying in das cluydvb rightn nuw omgf i am so sdads wqsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
1. thge vbeggingh

lol so one day piranha boi was like in a hammock or somethnign idl and like he had his bphoine and it ha an autio n=tuen appliuctaion ands hye was lime "yio what if i make an a;bum on this app" yeah and then he reocrdewr whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy and ti was firew like woah amazing i have nevert heardc anythingt like it and like in that nteack hye rdfrval;ed that ghrew albvum was called ;prianha star and tnhar is a good namwejre spo i can see3 why he chs0e thanm name and tgheb he liuke had fuxk with a ghoat and the hemajde am gay anjd like thatr son g was vety fuckiung giodio lume you yeha iu bumpo tgatr shiot then he made3 in tha eriorwdf iuts a mosdhoipity nand iotr wantstn as fgogod as those othet songds boyut it wasd ok it weas liklem a 87/43yuwq yeah and then he vgiot sads on fyuck thge roandbocksd giryufriund caudse3 huis roblcxoi giorfrind broke upo nwithj nhim and wpoah god dsam,n that wadxs sadx


	2. kloil i nam so funngty im liek a comdani

yewah but trhwn he fuc kerd another robloc girl snd put it in hios nect sonjfgr ancd liukje igt qwqas spo gaty but i meran hge madwe a song called am gay ao itrs allcd cooll andf he took ma lil brwk dfrom music which rhumes with dick lol xd tbnafr is so funy hahbahahahahahabhahahahahahahashahahaha ok eno8uggh with thew haha npoq it ixs ti,me for thisn sonjg ius lon vger than sick mode weith rhymes wirth dick mdoe lol so hilaerious hahahahahahahahhahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahhahahhahaha ok no moer


	3. i fight the gigglesa in this chaptewr

oh nmos my hsaha gfo56ty pout ofd hand okj i,m gonna swithc trhe stpory upo to me fightiunbg the fgiggfles so likje the gfi9ggles arewb soi big liwk big chungsuw lokl ecks dee hahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahah ogh no the giggle s aerew back they maku ngv me cry waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa why stop ity giggles youy are reuioning ,my ;liufe i weanjt to cyutr my hanmd with a knbifer vbecause pof tyou n wasaaaaaaaaaaaa oik noiw i will puch the giggl3ees in the focking diuck to makem it crey ;like a baby ok grpoionj puuuuuuuuuuuuunch ands tuhen trhe gi9gg;les say "owww thtr hurtrs why areew ypou doing tghis oww fufkj oiw ok okj io will stop ruinin g n lifew but only if yoyu subroibe to my channel" and then i subcrib vewd butr ohj no tyhr giggles werew jakje paukl trhe whpole time oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. pieranan bois neighbore ius a pendejo

ok nbow bakc to pieanjha boiu ok so yeagh he rewcord thisn song is longewr trhjabn sicko mode at tj ,masxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx and likem he ewas with hisn bhrepother and trhat bitych said "areew yoyu done" in the kmidde;le of the song damn his newighbor wasm a rewtardedsc bitcxh dixk he shpoulkd suckl ,my d9ck amnd then choike oine the dicvk andf die ok anyways the son g qas a banghewr anmd itr went on the billboaers top 100 wowe amazing i am prowd ogf you poiranmga bpoi wow oww *claps dfor piramnha boiu* yweah then butr thwen he took anoyutrhern breakm whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	5. ther last chaapter

okwe like then he stareesd rewocrding music asgain yay woohooo andn then he fginally fi9nishg pireanha star ayayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy buty then wait hold on doint go yeat thjere ius more sp ;likew them he repocrded an ep and ;like it was garbage i gibve it a 0/10 but like it had no sweaer words so thjat is ngood thart mean i can play ity with my kids sao you knpow wha6t io giove it a 1/10 neow but then he gpot higfh and was like "tyo what if i made a lonbg albunmj" and idkl what he was thin kling beczause i hate ;long a;lbumsa i like ,my alb ums 1 hoyr but we wantyed tyo doubler thatr so yoy know what piramha boi is a big pendejo thars right i9 sdadi iot he is everrtuyone sewnt hatew to piurangha bpoio buyt actua;l;ly trher music inm the album was fiurw sd0o nevermind everyone like his msuic yueah but sadly after finishing 80 siongs he ate cvh9ili con carne an d diesds spo yeah rip because yoyu makew good music ansd thart is irt the enjsd


End file.
